Haven
by ashtonangel13
Summary: Alice needs to be the perfect daughter to avoid punishment, but what happens when she bumps into a measly little waitress that makes her feel things she's never felt before? What will her father do to her? Alice/Bella AU/AH Beware of content. There will be abuse and lemons.
1. It Isn't How It Seems

"Well, my little angel, Alice, here, just got accepted into the University of Cambridge, Yale, and Oxford. What did Emmett get into, again?" my father asked.

Mr. McCarty blushed and stuttered, "He got accepted into Duke, Edinburgh, and University of Washington." He looked down at his plate, refusing to look my father in the eye.

I nudged my dad, giving him a stern look, "Mr. McCarty, I heard that those were excellent schools. Duke and Edinburgh are in the top twenty of the world, if I'm not mistaken. I bet Emmett is so proud." I reached over and squeezed his hand, offering a wide smile. My dad's eyes shifted down and I knew I was in trouble, but I didn't want Father to humiliate him further, so I changed the topic. "How are Em and Rose?"

He smiled at me gratefully and hastily told me of Emmett's intentions of asking to marry her sometime over the summer. I smiled as if I was proud of them, which I was don't get me wrong, but I couldn't help but keep glancing at my father, who had well-masked fury in his eyes.

College couldn't come soon enough.

I let out a soft sigh and tried to insert myself back in the grown-ups conversation. "Excuse me," I said, "I need to run to the ladies' room." I quietly stood and pushed my chair in, darting to the restroom.

I ran into one of the stalls and let my tears quietly run down my cheeks. I sniffled and wiped them away, but the sense of dread still remained inside of me. _ What will happen this time? _I pulled my flowing shirt up above my stomach and put my hand over the black bruise across my abdomen. I earned this one for making a 97 on my test. It wasn't perfect.

I winced as I accidentally put too much pressure on the bruise. I wondered what he would do to me when we got home. I know that embarrassing him is almost as bad as lying to him. I sighed and looked into the mirror at my stomach.

It was so ugly.

I wiped my eyes again and heard the door behind me close. I pulled down my shirt and turned to leave with my head down, so nobody could see the tears I just wiped away. I bumped into that person and left without looking back.

I sat myself down at the table just as the dessert arrived. I thanked the waitress and that earned me another look from my father. I was two for two tonight.

Before long we were all finished with our food and my father paid the check with a five dollar tip to the waitress. I felt my blood boil but remained silent. He bade Mr. McCarty goodnight and roughly grabbed my elbow and dragged me to the car. I was about to get in when I stood up. "I forgot my cell phone at the table! I'll be right back!" I ran in and slipped a twenty in the tip my father gave the waitress and ran back out.

I ran out into the rain that just began to fall and ran into one of the waitresses that worked here. I knocked her over. I hastily grabbed her hand and pulled her up, but I quickly pulled away as she shocked me. I looked up and was met with wide chocolate eyes. I gasped and stuttered out an apology before her arm griped mine.

"Don't apologize," she said, "I wasn't looking where I was going." I stared into her eyes, wanting to vanish inside of them.

The thing I am feeling isn't acceptable. There is warmth spreading in between my legs, and it feels good. I gasp in horror at the thoughts of what I want to do to her because I am _not allowed_ to be feeling this. My dad would kill me.

I run away from her grasp and into the vehicle.

I slipped inside the car and was met with an icy silence.

He was pissed.

I kept quiet and stared at the scenery passing the windows. I sang a song in my head to keep my fear at bay. He was mad and there is nothing I can do about it except keep my mouth shut. He finally broke the silence.

"What took you so long?" He asked with a clipped tone.

_What took you so long? What took you so long? _ The question floated around my head. How could I respond? That I saw the sexiest girl I've ever laid eyes on? That the said girl might have changed my whole life just because I looked into her eyes? I'm not allowed to like girls. I have to be the perfect daughter. I have to. That is why I am punished, so I can be perfect.

My silence is met with a slap in the face.


	2. Not at all

I awoke the next morning to a gentle melody floating through the house and into my room.

I stretched before wincing. I closed my eyes again and rolled to my side in order to relieve the pressure off of my back. I slowly rolled off of my bed and into my adjoining bathroom and lifted my night shirt off of my torso and sucked in a breath of horror.

I looked so ugly.

My back was dark and blue and very little of my normal skin tone was visible. I could tell that this would be awhile before it even began to fade away and until then it would be very painful.

I sighed deeply, stepped out of my clothes, and turned the hot water on for a shower. I stepped in and immediately jumped out. I cooled it down and stepped back in and closed my eyes in pain. I kept them closed as the water pounded my back. Every few seconds I would slowly turn the hot water on until my muscles relaxed completely and sighed in relief. I grabbed the shampoo and lathered my hair and then conditioned it. I stepped out and wrapped my towel around my body and made my way toward my room.

I emerged a few minutes later fully dressed, yet sore and stiff. I listened to the sound of my feet making their way down the stairs and I walked toward the kitchen. I noticed that the fridge was wide open. I peeked around the door and saw a big figure standing in front of the refrigerator grabbing seemingly random foods. He turn with his arms full of food and gasped, dropping what he was carrying and clutched his heart.

"Dear God, Alice!" he exclaimed. "You about gave me a heart attack!"

I laughed at my brother and bent over to pick up the dropped food. "Edward, I need to eat too, you know."

"Tiny people don't need to eat. And besides, you run on pure adrenaline, like, all the time. Also, I need food to take back to the guys later anyways." I rolled my eyes at him. Every two or three months, he would come home from college and bring the biggest suitcase he owns and pack it with food that our cook, Renee, makes. I would never tell him, but that is probably the most genius idea I've ever seen him come up with.

I handed the food to him. "What'cha gonna do today?" I asked while taking a bite out of an apple. I listened in rapt attention as he told me of how he was going to go down to the beach to visit his friends from high school. "What about you?" He asked.

"Oh, just probably gonna…. I don't know…. Go down to the Port today," I stuttered. I lied about where I was really going because telling Edward that I was going to Seattle meant questions, and I'm not really in the mood for answering them right now.

"Oh okay," he started, "going shopping?"

I nodded vigorously, thankful for the excuse. "There are some new shoes out by my favorite designer that I want."

"Okay, well, have fun," he kissed my forehead and walked out the door. I sadly watched him go. Sometimes I think that he suspects what has been going on between me and Father since he left home. I like to imagine that the hateful glare he shoots at Father when he isn't looking is because he understands what I am going through, but then he leaves me to go back to school, and I know that he doesn't have a clue because he would never leave me otherwise. I sigh and shake these thoughts out of my head. I threw the remainder of the apple away and grabbed my keys.

I was going to see this girl again, no matter what the costs.

* * *

**This is it for today, I might not post until next Saturday or so, so I posted this to fill you in on her relationship with her brother. I hope you like it. Please leave a review?**


End file.
